


Just Another Normal Day

by Arnie



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnie/pseuds/Arnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair looked up just in time to avoid bumping into Jim as he stopped. "What -" Then he felt his eyes bug out. Even for Cascade, this was weird.</p><p>"Aha!  More seekers of justice to help with defending the weak and innocent!"  The dark-haired guy wearing a cape and a brightly coloured leotard grinned at them, his eyes hidden by the matching mask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Normal Day

Blair stopped mid-sentence as Jim held up his hand. "Jim?"

"Shhh!" Jim listened, then shoved his cell phone into Blair's hand. "Call for back up."

"What's going on?" Blair whispered. He started dialling the number from memory, following Jim out of the parking lot and towards a dimly-lit alley.

"Possible mugging." Jim already had his gun in his hand. "Though I don't -"

Blair looked up just in time to avoid bumping into Jim as he stopped. "What -" Then he felt his eyes bug out. Even for Cascade, this was weird.

"Aha! More seekers of justice to help with defending the weak and innocent!" The dark-haired guy wearing a cape and a brightly coloured leotard grinned at them, his eyes hidden by the matching mask.

Blair blinked, then looked around the rest of the alley. The 'weak and innocent' seemed as nonplussed as him.

One of them shrugged, his eyes on Jim's gun, and slipped his knife out of view. "Hey, man, we were just having a discussion."

The other, his gang colours brightly displayed, nodded. "Yeah, we were uh...discussing." His knife disappeared out of sight too.

Blair nudged Jim.

"What?" Jim glanced at him, then turned his attention back to the guy in the cape.

"Yeah, then Capeman came along and uh...interrupted us," the first gang member said, sounding rather annoyed.

"Not Capeman, but Sensorman!" He grinned again, apparently not minding at all that he was out and about in a lime green leotard with matching hose.

"Sensor...oh for God's sake." Jim sounded as confused as Blair.

"I heard the altercation between our two young friends and came racing to the rescue." Sensorman's grin didn't fade in the slightest, despite the look Jim was giving him.

"Rescue," Jim echoed blankly.

"But now that you're here, Jim, I can leave it all in your capable hands."

"My - wait a minute! How'd you know my name?"

Sensorman grinned again. "Your young associate referred to you that way."

Blair guessed that 'young associate' was him, but how'd he...?

"Talking of whom..." Sensorman leaned towards Blair and murmured confidentially, "How would you like to work with me?" His voice had dropped from his previous confident boom to a more normal tone. "I already have the outfit picked out. It's blue."

Jim somehow got in the way, his back blocking Blair's view of the 'superhero'. "He's already got a job, thanks," he informed Sensorman, the hint of a growl in his voice. "And he gets to wear normal clothes."

Sensorman shrugged. "No surprise. It's getting harder to find a good sidekick nowadays. They're all claimed."

Blair's jaw dropped. "Claimed? What do you mean 'claimed'?!"

"Well, I'll leave you to it, Jim," he boomed, his voice resuming its original tone. "Maybe we'll meet again." The green cloak fluttered, and Blair caught a glimpse of green feet disappearing out of sight over the wall.

There was silence for a long moment, then Jim said, "Right, now will you... Hey, where'd they go?"

Blair looked around again, this time at the empty alley, then shrugged. "I don't know. You're the one with the hyperactive senses."

Jim growled, then turned, grabbing Blair's shoulder and pushing him in the direction of the parking lot. "Let's get out of here. I swear Cascade gets crazier by the minute." He continued to complain as he steered Blair to the truck, shoved him into the seat and buckled him in, ignoring Blair's attempts to grab the seatbelt for himself. He plucked the phone from Blair's hand, and shut the door, then stalked around to the driver's seat. "Any more of this and I'm putting in for retirement, Chief. Alligators and angels were bad enough."

Blair grinned. "I thought you didn't believe Gabe?"

He got another growl for that, and let his grin widen, then it faded as he glanced over his shoulder, peering through the back window towards the alley. Sensorman? And he heard Blair say Jim's name?

Blair shook his head, then looked back again. Nah, it couldn't be. Could it?

The end.  
26th February 2009


End file.
